moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Howling V: The Rebirth
Category:FilmsHowling 05 | directed by = Neal Sundström | written by = Freddie Rowe; Clive Turner | produced by = Harvey Goldsmith; Edward Simons; Robert Pringle; Steven Lane; Gary Barber; Clive Turner | music by = The Factory | cinematography = Arledge Armenaki | edited by = Claudia Finkle; Bill Swenson | distributed by = Allied Vision | release date(s) = May, 1989 | mpaa rating = | running time = 96 min. | country = | language = English | budget = | gross revenue = | preceded by = Howling IV: The Original Nightmare (1988) | followed by = Howling VI: The Freaks (1991) }} Howling V: The Rebirth is an American horror film of the werewolf subgenre. It was directed by Neal Sundström and is the fifth installment in The Howling film series. It was produced by Artisan Entertainment and Allied Vision Ltd. and released direct-to-video in May, 1989. The movie is loosely based on the Howling series of novels by Gary Brandner. The film is a mystery-thriller set within a castle in Budapest, Hungary where all of the main characters are trapped inside only to discover that one of them is a werewolf. Plot Cast Notes * The Howling is based on a series of novels written by author Gary Brandner. This particular film however is not an adaptation of any of the novels. * Production on Howling V: The Rebirth began on February 6th, 1989. The movie was shot entirely in Budapest, Hungary. * Howling V: The Rebirth premiered in the United Kingdom in May, 1989. It premiered in the United States in the direct-to-video market on February 22nd, 1990. * Thematically, the film is a variation of the plot from Ten Little Indians, a 1939 mystery novel by Agatha Christie. * Director Neal Sundstrom is credited as Neal Sundström in this film. * Producer Steven A. Lane is credited as Steven Lane in this film. * Harvey Goldsmith and Edward Simons are both credited as executive producers for Allied Vision in this film. * Actor József Madaras is credited as Joszef Madaras in this film. * This is Neal Sundström's third film as a director. It is his first film in the horror genre. * This is the second and final film work for screenwriter Freddie Rowe. He also wrote the script for the 1988 film Howling IV: The Original Nightmare. * This is Clive Turner's second horror film role as an actor. He previously played the role of a tow truck driver in Howling IV: The Original Nightmare. He will go on to play a man named Ted Smith in Howling: New Moon Rising. * This is Clive Turner's second horror film role as a screenwriter. He previously wrote the screenplay to Howling IV: The Original Nightmare. His next project as a screenwriter is Howling: New Moon Rising. * This is Clive Turner's second horror film role as a producer. He previously co-produced Howling IV: The Original Nightmare. * This film marks the acting debut of Elizabeth Sh . She will reprise the role of Mary Lou Summers in Howling VI: The Freaks and in Howling: New Moon Rising, which will be her final film work to date. Fun Facts * The tagline for this film is "For 500 years the secret lay dormant... Until now!" * Actor Philip Davis also played a futuristic prison convict in the 1992 film Alien³. Redirects The following links all redirect to this page. Some of these may be used as shortcuts for the benefit of visitors and editors who wish to find this page without the extra work of additional keystrokes. * Howling V * Howling V (1989) * Howling V: Rebirth * Howling V: Rebirth (1989) * Howling V: The Rebirth (1989) * Howling V: The Rebirth, The * Howling V: The Rebirth, The (1989) * The Howling V * The Howling V: Rebirth * The Howling V: Rebirth (1989) Recommendations See also External Links * * * Howling V: The Rebirth at Wikipedia * * * Keywords 15th century | Actress | Castle | Count | Crossbow | Decapitation | Evisceration | Impalement | Severed head | Suicide | Sword | Werewolves ---- Category:1980s/Films Category:1989/Films Category:May, 1989/Films Category:Allied Vision Category:Sequels Category:5th installments Category:Direct-to-video films Category:H/Films